


Steel Your Nerves

by Shining_Rev



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Execution, POV Third Person, This is my first post on this site I dont know tags man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_Rev/pseuds/Shining_Rev
Summary: Kirigiri has been found guilty of the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba. What thoughts were running through her head as she awaited her fate?A late-night idea that popped into my head that I wanted to post.
Kudos: 6





	Steel Your Nerves

Naegi didn't trust her.

Makato Naegi called her out on the lie.

...Figures. What did she expect, him to just accept it when he knew she could go anywhere she wanted?

But you told him about them yourself, does he think that you're that stupid?

He knew she was possibly the closest to taking down the mastermind. He knew that she would take action if need be. He saw her in his room after the figure last night tried to kill him.

_You saved his life! If it weren't for you, he would be the one dead right now! He is sending you to your death in return!_

Naegi had looked pale for this entire trial, but now he was almost as white as a ghost. She could feel the regret radiating off of him, his eyes pleading with her to tell that she didn't do it. To prove him wrong. To find some excuse to let her live.

The time for that excuse was gone. It's too late, the others clearly have already made up their minds. With the keys being revealed, they were ready to press their buttons.

_If he just kept his damn mouth shut..._

There wasn't enough evidence to save her. She could present anything she wanted. She could tell them all about her theories about the mastermind, about how she thought she knew who it was, how everything she did before this was all to figure this mystery out. But she didn't have enough evidence. She wouldn't be able to change their minds now, no matter how hard she tried. She was missing the crucial pieces, and she knew that without them, she was going to be sent to Hell.

_But I'm innocent! I didn't do it! THE MASTERMIND IS TRYING TO KILL ME!_

She wanted to lash out, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She felt her body want to convulse, but instead she stood there, rigid as stone. Her interior was swirling with rage, regret, and disappointment, yet her exterior portrayed the same stone cold expression she has been trained to show.

Their words felt distant. She didn't register half of what they were saying to her. Her mind was preoccupied with the inevitable. After everything she has done, how many times she has avoided dying, and how she has saved them all from death numerous times, here she stood with it about to meet her face to face. She glanced over at the accursed stuffed bear, eyes full of contempt, and she could sense how utterly pleased he and the person behind him were to watch her. Everyone has turned their backs on her.

_You all are sending me to die._

She tried not to think about it in all the previous trials, as the thoughts of what the previously executed had running in their minds would haunt her. Yet here she is, now getting quite familiar with everything they had experienced. She felt short of breath, as if she were choking on air.

The metal chain didn't help that feeling. She was dragged along the floor at extreme velocity, the exposed parts of her legs scraping against the floor and causing her to almost screech.

Soon enough, she was sitting at a classroom style desk and chair, facing Monokuma who was pointing at the blackboard. His lecture was about sexual education, an egg being fertilized. She didn't expect to die a virgin, and here he was mocking her.

That wasn't what her mind was focused on though. Every few moments, the loud crashing of steel resounded through the chamber. Her gaze looked away from the final lesson she would receive, noting the reddish hues of the walls, thanks to the light emitted from behind her.

**Clang...**

Her arms and legs weren't bound.

**Clang...**

She was petrified.

**Clang...**

She couldn't run, no matter how much her body screamed at her to.

**Clang.**

She refused to turn around.

**Clang.**

She didn't want to know what was about to end her.

**Clang.**

Her nerves were getting to her.

**Clang!**

Her hands clutched the hem of her skirt as hard as she could.

**Clang!**

She was going to die.

**Clang!**

_Help me, please, please let me move, please let me run, I don't want to die._

**CLANG!**

_I don't want to go! I didn't ask for this, I didn't know, that bitch mastermind did this, I'm innocent, I shouldn't be here!_

**CLANG!**

_Something, please, save-_

**SPLAT.**


End file.
